naruto son of the dragon, wielder of death
by Rye Ryujin Sparda
Summary: what if minato was really a god what if naruto gained a bloodline from him what if he controls ice and 3 other elements follow him as he journey through hardships challenge and romance AU and ooc naruto find out who is the two girls that is goint to be paired with him(give you all a hint their both gender bend) also first chapter is a pre run only still fixing the story rated M
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It's been 5 years since the kyuubi attacked konoha and five years since the yondaime and today we look at the peaceful city of konoha "KILL THE DEMON" a yell of a random villager.

Well not so peaceful.

We see a mob of villager chasing a young boy 5 years of age down the street while yelling "KILL THE DEMON" and holding torches and a lot of makeshift weapons the boy has golden blonde hair with black highlights and icy blue ice wearing a white t-shirt running down the street and turning into a dead end.

"So you finally stop running demon" said one the villagers menacingly "let's kill him" said the villager as they gank up on the boy and start to beat him up.

"Stop please I never did anything to you" the Naruto pleaded.

"So you don't remember all the people you killed 5 years ago" said the angered villager and started to beat him up harder.

'Why, why do they hate me what did I ever did to them' thought Naruto as power started to pulse around his body. The villagers were confused as the boy started to change before their eyes as he grew a foot taller and his hair become longer at neck length then suddenly his eyes open to reveal golden color dragon like pupils with a tribal like diamond around it and he roared at the villager unleashing a torrent of icy blue flames and burning the villager then freezing them Naruto then passed out In the hands of a man.

"So you unlocked your powers huh" said the man 'and so early im sorry naruto i should've taken you from here the moment you were born' thought the man then flashed away.

Sarutobi and the anbu just arrived then looked at the scene looking for naruto 'where are you my boy' sarutobi thought "clean this up and find naruto IMMEDIATELY" ordered sarutobi 'im so sorry naruto' thought sarutobi grimly.

-LINE BREAK-

naruto groggily open up his eyes and glared at the sun from the window 'someday im going to find a way to kill you' thought naruto then took his surrounding noticing he was not on the hospital nor his apartment trying to find out where he is, then he went out the room sneaking around 'till he found a man at the kitchen looking like he was cooking something(which he was) then looked at him "oh naruto your awake come one let's eat" said the man who has blonde hair like him and deep blue eyes with slit pupils like a dragon that shone with power "who are you and how do you know my name" naruto ask cautiously "why wouldn't I know your name after all I named you" said the man happily as naruto started to tear up "tou-san!" cried naruto as he jumped and hugged him "I t-t-thought you left me 'cause you hated me" said naruto while still crying "im so sorry naruto i should have never placed my trust on those humans" said the man "it's OK as long as you don't leave me again" said naruto "by the way i never got your name" ask naruto "my name is ryu kurakami however in the human world im known as namikaze minato"said minato "WHAT THE YONDAIME IS MY FATHER" screamed naruto then fainted while minato sweatdropped.

-5 minutes later-

"your finally awake" said minato amused while Naruto scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment "sorry it's not every day that you find out your father is your hero" said naruto while scratching the back of his neck "naruto there is something i need to tell you" said minato his tone serious "what is it tou-san?" ask naruto

"do you remember the story that I killed the kyuubi 5 years ago?" ask minato while naruto nodded "well it's not true in fact he is still alive cause you can't kill a force of nature as they are spirits" said minato while naruto was shocked "w-w-where is it now?" ask naruto fearing the answer "I sealed it but you can't just seal it into something as it will just break so I sealed it in a newborn baby" said Minato and Naruto's eyes widened as he placed the piece together "y-y-you sealed in me" Naruto said "yes" answered Minato "but why?" ask Naruto angry "cause I in believe you" minato putting his hand on naruto's shoulder "I believe that you can tame it Naruto that's why" said Minato while Naruto took in what he said.

"if you placed your belief in me, then I won't let you down" said Naruto cheerfully while Minato smiled "good then after tomorrow we start training but for now let's just eat" said Minato 'I promise naruto I will turn you into the strongest being alive in this world' thought Minato as both father and son ate together for the first time

-5 YEARS LATER-

minato then trained naruto with basic at first and to his surprised naruto awakened his chakra and its was already a kage levels, then minato had naruto practicing him chakra controls after explaining to him what they are for this continued after a month naruto already had the control down at minato, then started training him in taijutsu his personal one the humming bird style and completely mastered it in one and a half year after that naruto created his own taijutsu style which he called Kyūjōshō no ryū ken (soaring sky draon fist) which focused on speed and strength delivering hard precise hits to the opponent and if used right can kill easily by hitting killing points and mastered this technique in 6 months, after that he started showing talents for kenjutsu which minato taught him the basics as he wasn't really a kenjutsu user then naruto capitalize on the basics and in 3 years he also had successfully made his own kenjutsu style the hiten mitsurugi ryu (Flying Heaven Govern Sword Style) which uses godlike speed and precision to kill a person and a battoujutsu made to fight an army alone he had completed this style after 1 year and also he had manifested the sword muramasa which has many abilities one which can cut through anything and another which kills anything anyone regardless if your mortal god or demon

-Present day-

today we find naruto and minato just finished sparring on the training fields "tou-san i've never ask this before but can you tell me about my mother" ask naruto who was now at 5'1 very tall for his age his blonde hair with balck highlights is now reaching his neck and his icy blue showing more confidence and power than before "it's ok naruto it's only natural for a child to ask about his/her parents" said minato "well for starters your mother was one of the strongest kunoichi to have ever lived she is hot tempered and easily angered which earned her the name 'akai chishio no habanero', and her most fearsome one 'aka shi' cause when you die the only thing you'll see is a flash of red and also she is prankster at heart so we both know where that attitude of your comes from she was also one of the most beautiful woman and most of all she loved you very much and she would've wanted to see you grow" said minato tearfully while naruto was already crying "I wished I could've met her" cried naruto 'you will naruto you will' thought minato

-Meanwhile-

A redhead was killing demons back and forth with her sword once finished she cleaned the blood from her sword, 'just one more mission and I'll be able to meet my sochi' thought the redhead while a lone tear was running down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

In Takama-ga-hara-The dweling place of the gods themselves here we find the lovely mother of our hero speaking to Shinigami as she has already completed her final mission to get another life, another chance to see her son and raise him although she already knows she has missed enough of her son's life 12 years to be exact(1). So right now she is talking to Shinigami about the deal. "So am I free to go?" asked kushina to the death god, "Yes you are free but remember this is only one timing don't die again for I will not make another deal like this, be thankful that my elder sister Amaterasu has taken a liking to your son or else this deal would have never happened" said Shinigami as he returned the woman to the living "thank you Shinigami-sama for this opportunity to be with my family" thank kushina finally be able to go to see her son in her husband's place as she only has another 2 years before her son is sent back to konoha for him to become a shinobi

-In Sen no kiba no yama-

'kushina should be coming here any moment' thought Minato (A/N: just gonna use this name instead of ryu since most of you might get confused) as he went towards a his son who is doing kenjutsu katas blindfolded while his clones throw kunais at him only for him to deflect said weapons. Said boy is wearing no shirt making his muscled body open to the world while others are bulky in appearance focusing on strength and some skinnier focusing on speed Naruto leans towards more on balance making his body like an athletic swimmer with 6pack abs as well as a complete defined serratus anterior muscles. "Naruto can you stop for a moment" said Minato "what's up tou-san?" asked Naruto whilst drinking water and putting on a loose black tank "I want to talk to you about something. About your mother to be exact" said Minato as Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of his mother "w-w-what about my mother tou-san is she returning?" asked Naruto trembling as he did so as he always had wondered where is his mother and now he is being given a chance to know about her more and possibly meet her from his father's tone of voice. "your mother is returning she will explain everything that happened to her and why she wasn't around here" said Minato as Naruto nodded excited at the prospect to meet his mother "I'm going back to the house to take a bath tou-san" said Naruto meeting your mother while sweaty and smelling isn't probably a good idea, Minato nodded and went to walk a bit more.

-a bit later-

A flash appeared at a random field and Minato came running sensing a usage of chakra and a similar one at that finally reaching the location he was delighted to see kushina running towards her and picking her up then spinning the both of them whilst laughing he set her back down the ground then kissing her. "It's good to finally be with you again kushi-chan" muttered minato hugging her after the kiss "it's good to see you as well mina-kun" replied kushina enjoying the feeling of her husband's presence once more "so where is Naruto, can I see him?" asked kushina "Yes you can see him, he's at the house taking a bath he's probably finished right now so let's go" answered Minato grabbing kushina then flashing to the house.

-Namikaze residence-(same as minato's I'm using this so you don't confuse yourself that this is someone else's house)

Naruto has just finished taking a bath and dressing himself in a black kimono with random dragon designs on it as well as down the stairs the first thing Naruto noticed was the light is turned off remembering that he turned on the lights earlier before he went to take a bath, opening the lights he reached the living room opening the lights."HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO" yelled his father surprising the blonde kid "wha-what my birthday?" said Naruto surprised about his father "yes October 10 your birthday, don't tell me you actually forgot your own birthday" deadpan minato as he facepalmed "(sighs) you've been busy training you've actually forgotten your birthday take a rest I've got a surprise for you" said minato as he remembered that almost every day his son trains to become stronger as even though he has successfully created his own taijutsu style as well as kenjutsu style he still has much to improve. "What surprise?" asked Naruto. "turn around and you will see" answered the elder blonde as, as Naruto turned around he was shocked to see a woman behind him who has long red hair, then quickly remembering what his father described his mother "k-k-kaa-chan is that you?" asked Naruto tearfully hope filling up his heart "yes it's me sochi I've been waiting for so long to see you" answered kushina tearing up finally seeing her son after 10 long years, Naruto wasted no time hugging her as he cried on her shoulder finally meeting his mother for so long, Minato seeing his family completed after so long teared up "hey what are you doing come join" said a teary eyed kushina who motion minato to join in, the elder blonde joined the hug, happy that his little family is now complete.

 **Hey everyone sorry for the long delay I've been through shit family problems as well as fixing my problem with my girlfriend (don't ask were still together) as well as haretasora asking me to bring down the story of reading of demideity which I agreed to so yea it's only this story now I think I'm not gonna open a new story until I complete this one also my girlfriend is my beta reader and as I go on I'll try to lengthen the chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the very late update I was in school for the last months and had a family problem once again but now it's all fixed so im back as well is my beautiful girlfriend who is helping me edit every chapter since she is good at English better than me actually

-Chapter 3-

A figure in cloak with a hood on top is seen walking toward the gates of konoha the figure has wild spikey blonde hair with black highlights going through his hair with icy blue eyes with a draconian like slit for pupils he also has 3 whisker marks in each cheeks making a total of six making have a feral look on them

-konoha gates-

The two eternal gate chunin guard izumo and kotetsu are playing poker while guarding the gates of konoha saw a figure walk through "please state your name and reason of coming here" said kotetsu the figure gave them his id and the duo's eyes widened and the figure just walk through with a set destination in mind "things just got more interesting here" said kotetsu while izumo just nodded still shocked that 'he' is alive as they thought he would never come back once again.

-hokage tower-

Sarutobi hiruzen is an old man in his mid-60s but is still considered as one of the most powerful shinobi until now. But right now this powerful person is facing an enemy that would make even madara cower by just mention of said enemy. What is it you ask, well the answer is paperwork. the old man man sighed as he finished another paper then looked back at the paperwork he's eyes widened as big as saucers when he saw the almost finished paperwork go back to what it was once but now looking doubled in size 'why kami have you forsaken me please I beg you give me a distraction' thought sarutobi crying in his head KNOCK, KNOCK, 'YES! Thank you kami-sama for this wonderful timing' cried sarutobi as a chibi of him danced in his head "enter" said sarutobi as the door opened to reveal the cloaked figure wearing his hood "may I ask who are you" asked sarutobi eyeing the figure as he might be an enemy in disguise the figure lowered his hood to reveal the person underneath "n-n-naruto" stuttered sarutobi as he saw the person in front of him is he's surrogate grandson Naruto "where have you been my boy, I was looking everywhere for you I even had my anbu's search for you outside the village" asked sarutobi as he wondered where the hell can Naruto be when he disappeared "let's just say tou-san is around hehehe" answered Naruto mischievously "what do you mean, are you saying minato is alive?" asked sarutobi not believing what he heard "you better lock this place up jiji and put on the silencing seals" said Naruto as sarutobi immediately did the security measures "now tell me" ordered the old man

-Time skip-

Hours have passed since Naruto started telling the story safe to say the old man was in a shock with what he heard, minato a god in mortal form he just couldn't believe it but when Naruto showed him the proof which was his doujutsu then, he started believing but when Naruto told him that kushina is still alive he just couldn't take it anymore and he fainted right on the spot. So far it took 30 min to wake sarutobi "ugh my head, minato even after death you cause headache for me" grumbled the old hokage as Naruto chuckled "he said hi by the way" said Naruto as he helped the old hokage stand up "so I take it that you' r going to take the genin exam" ask sarutobi already knowing the answer as Naruto gave a nod in return then sarutobi handed him a scroll "give that to the teacher at class 63" said sarutobi as Naruto grumbled about why is always nine or equal to nine "why is the problem naruto" asked sarutobi "I just have this curse that every number given to me is nine or equal to it, maybe has something to do with kyuubi being inside me 'sighs' troublesome" grumble Naruto as sarutobi chuckled at the irony.

-Konoha academy-

Naruto is walking around the hallway of the academy trying to find class 63 'ah there it is' thought the blonde hearing a voice inside he took a deep breath and knocked on the door

-Meanwhile inside the classroom-

Loud chatters was all you can hear inside the room as iruka started to have the tic markspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spangrow larger and larger "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU" yelled the brown haired chunin using his demon head jutsu effectively shutting up the class "now today is the day we te-" KNOCK, KNOCK cuts of the speech of iruka as he went towards the door and opened it to reveal Naruto "hello may I ask what do you need" ask iruka wondering why the boy wanted "hokage-sama said to give this to you" answered Naruto as he gave the scroll to the brown haired chunin. As iruka read the scroll he was surprised then smiled at the blonde then motioned him to come in "ok class today you are going to have a new classmate" announced iruka as the class went on an uproar shouting nonsense "WHAT WHY DOES HE GET IN SUDDENLY WHEN WE HAVE TO SIT HERE AND GO THROUGH ALL THIS STUFF" yelled a certain inuzuka as everyone agreed and started shouting once more "QUITE ALL OF YOU" shouted iruka using the demon head jutsu once again shutting up the entire class while Naruto sweatdropped at the scene "now apparently the reason he didn't attend the academy is because he was trained outside the village and if any of you still have a problem with it I suggest you take it to hokage-sama himself" explain the chunin "care to introduce yourself?" ask iruka to the blonde who nodded and went in front of the class "my name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you all" introduced the blonde as many girls blushed when they saw him but his eyes immediately went to the raven haired girl sitting in the corner who stared in shock at him then smiled right after 'your back, after all these years your back and kept your promise' thought satsuki as she stared at the blonde "you can go seat next to satsuki uchiha Naruto, satsuki please raise your hand" said iruka as satsuki immediately raised her hands much too quickly as Naruto went to sit right next to her "nice to meet you again suki-chan" whispered the blonde to the raven haired girl "you better explain to me why you were gone these past few years Naruto" demanded the girl as she glared at him making Naruto sweat as he nodded to her then turned his attention to iruka as he started speaking "we will start first at a written test then go to the back for combat practice" announced the chunin while his assistant mizuki started giving out papers while making sure to apply genjutsu to the 'demons' test paper making them look harder than they are but the moment Naruto got his paper he immediately knew what was going on and dispelled the illusion and started answering his paper after a few mins "alright stop writing and put your pencils down now" called out iruka as he started collecting the papers "ok now we go outside for the combats test" said iruka as he and mizuki lead the students out the classroom "first we have the kunai test to see your accuracy with a kunai we start off with aburame shino" announced iruka as he gave the kunais to the aburame who scored 7/10 and continued alphabetically of course all of the clan heirs got 6 and up while ino got the lowest at 5 tied with sakura "next uchiha satsuki" called out the chunin as satsuki went to get the knives and started throwing them getting 9/10 and her fanboys started yelling "next uzumaki Naruto" called out iruka as mizuki gave him the kunais of course he made sure it was the blunt to fail the blonde, Naruto noticed the obvious sabotage just played along, he went in front and started channeling minimum amounts of wind chakra because it would break the kunais if he wasn't careful as they weren't made to channel chakra. He threw the kunais with perfect accuracy surprising everyone "showoff" grumbled satsuki as they moved to shuriken test which ended out the same "now taijutsu test is in order, each one of you is gonna face either of us in taijutsu to show what your capable you will pass if you last at least 5 minutes in the ring" explained the brown haired chunin it started with the civilians barely passing getting just enough score to pass the exam but the heiress are above them a bit exapt for kiba and satsuki, kiba cause his clan was focused on taijutsu and satsuki because of training herself almost every day "next up Uzumaki Naruto" called out iruka as Naruto stepped into the ring facing against mizuki 'just great, this will be the perfect opportunity to fail the demon brat' thought mizuki evilly as the match started mizuki rushed towards Naruto at mid-chunin speeds but Naruto looked at him bored expecting more but shrugged his shoulders thinking it was all the chunin has at went on to meet him head to head eventually reaching the 5 minutes mark mizuki got pissed off and went for the kill towards Naruto but the blonde just catched the hand and threw him back "ok next up ninjutsu portion, we will test your ninjutsu for that you will perform the academy three which is the clone jutsu kawarimi and transformation" explained the brown haired chunin as the students were tested one by one until it was naruto's turn to do the test quickly performing the kawarimi and transformation it was time for the clone "umm iruka-sensei since I have too chakra I can't exactly perform the clone jutsu properly so is it alright if I use a different kind" said/explained Naruto "sure" answered iruka as he wondered what kind of clone the blonde is going to use "shadow clone jutsu" yelled Naruto as he formed a cross seal with his index and middle finger as 2 clones appeared besides him in a proof of smoke "c-c-congratulations Naruto you pass the exam" stuttered iruka surprised that the blonde knew such high level technique and wasn't even winded from using it 'damn it looks like I have to do this myself' thought mizuki angrily.

-Classroom-

"congratulations all of you for passing the gennin exams now here are the teams" announced iruka as he announced the teams from team 1-6 "team 7 will be Naruto uzumaki (naruto's head went up) sakura haruno (Naruto groaned from said name) and satsuki uchiha and your teacher will be hatake kakashi" announced iruka as Naruto and satsuki shared a glanced "team 8 is….." announced iruka (you already know the rest) "now all of you wait for sensei after lunch have a good day everyone goodluck" said iruka as he went out

"hello everyone thank you for waiting this is the next chapter and now i will try to work on this story time to time as i still have a gaming life and now the next chapter will be the bell test ja ne


End file.
